


A mio padre Stephen

by proudtobea_fangirl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Letters, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobea_fangirl/pseuds/proudtobea_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Breve lettera ambientata durante l'epilogo di Remembering the Past]<br/> Caro Papà,<br/> una volta fosti tu a scrivere una lettera a me.<br/> E lo ammetto: non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno avrei fatto altrettanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mio padre Stephen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadowhunters ~ Remembering the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693998) by [proudtobea_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobea_fangirl/pseuds/proudtobea_fangirl). 



> _“(…)Ma il tempo a me resterà per vedere  
>  vedere gli occhi di un uomo che muore”_  
>  _[Fabrizio de André, La guerra di Piero]_

  


##  **A mio padre Stephen**

  
Caro Papà,  
  
una volta fosti tu a scrivere una lettera a me. E lo ammetto: non avrei mai immaginato che un giorno avrei fatto altrettanto.  
  
Non sono uno che crede nell’aldilà, ma so che tu, in un modo o nell’altro, puoi sentirmi.  
  
Non ho fatto in tempo a dirti tutto ciò che mi tenevo dentro da anni, le mie frustrazioni, i miei sogni, i miei desideri.  
  
Ti ho trattato come un inetto, un omicida, qualcuno da tenere alla larga, come se tu fossi l’imputato e io il testimone chiave dell’accusa.  
  
In quei brevi momenti che abbiamo passato insieme, nella Città Silente, e poi sul campo di battaglia nella Fifth Avenue, non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se tu fossi ritornato uno Shadowhunter.  
  
Forse Lorianne avrebbe avuto un nonno e Clary un suocero. Saresti stato amorevole? Chi può dirlo. Di certo io sono l’ultimo a poter parlare.  
  
Forse ora non starei inzuppando di lacrime il vestito del matrimonio.  
  
Non starei contando i minuti che mi separano dal gettare le tue ceneri nel lago Lyn, e con esse anche questo misero pezzo di carta.  
  
Quanto vorrei che ci fossi anche tu qui, papà.  
  
Chissà cosa avresti fatto durante il matrimonio. Pianto? Non credo. Sorriso? Probabilmente. Congratularti con noi? Di sicuro.  
  
Cosa diremo a Lorianne quando ci chiederà dei suoi nonni? Non potremo di certo raccontarle tutta la storia.  
  
Per la serie “I tuoi nonni erano entrambi dei pazzi omicidi ossessionati dalla purezza della razza. Contenta?”.  
  
Ti ho paragonato a Valentine per un lungo periodo, e tu non mi hai dato motivo di cambiare la mia opinione.  
  
Ho capito, però, che sei una persona totalmente diversa.  
  
Mi assomigli molto, papà.  
  
Entrambi commettiamo tantissimi errori, ma, prima o poi, presto o tardi, comprendiamo ciò che abbiamo fatto e cerchiamo di rimediare con tutte le nostre forze.  
  
Siamo testardi. Ci rifiutiamo di ammettere che abbiamo torto e continuiamo a sostenere la nostra ipotesi con tutta l’arroganza possibile.  
  
Tu hai continuato a ribadire che il malum avrebbe ucciso solo i Nascosti.  
  
Soltanto quando era quasi troppo tardi hai capito che avrebbe sterminato non solo il Sottomondo, ma l’intera specie umana.  
  
Il tuo primo e ultimo gesto eroico è stato quello che ha decretato la tua morte.  
  
Hai afferrato il malum e me l’hai lanciato, intercettando col tuo corpo la freccia che Brett mi aveva scagliato contro.  
  
E le tue ultime parole sono state delle scuse. Ti sei scusato con me. Per tutto.  
Tutto cosa, papà? Non ce n’era bisogno. Ti avevo già perdonato da un pezzo.  
  
Lo giuro su Raziel, papà, in quel momento mi sono sentito morire anch’io.  
  
Alec dice che l’interruzione del legame parabatai si avverte chiaramente, come se ci fosse una corda, da qualche parte dentro di te, che si è spezzata all’improvviso.  
  
È stato questo che ho sentito.  
  
Nonostante l’odio e il rancore che provavo nei tuoi confronti e la voglia smisurata di ucciderti con le mie stesse mani per averci messi tutti in pericolo di vita, quando ho visto la punta di quella freccia spuntarti dal petto ho avuto la sensazione di star precipitando in un burrone senza fine.  
  
Sai quando, dormendo, senti di star per cadere e poi, fortunatamente, ti risvegli?  
  
Ecco, è più o meno così.  
  
Quanto avrei voluto che fosse stato solo un sogno, papà.  
  
Come quello che forse, in questo momento, stai sognando tu.  
  
Qualunque cosa ci sia dall’altra parte, l’Inferno dantesco, l’Ade greco, il Paradiso cristiano e via dicendo, spero tu passi l’eternità con la consapevolezza che ti sono grato per avermi salvato la vita.  
  
Lo so, sono bravo con le parole solo quando si tratta di Clary.  
Ma apprezza comunque lo sforzo, e fammi gli auguri per un futuro felice.  
  
Un sincero grazie,  


tuo figlio Jace.


End file.
